My third Season: original :rewritting:
by 123leyang321
Summary: The story in original brazilian portuguese. REVIEW! Key Words: aerrow piper finn junko stork radarr storm hawks episode far side atmos dark ace cyclonis perry starling dove sky knight ravess snipe repton raptors nerd corps new come out binding condor
1. ep 53: A condutora de Warmya

**Capítulo 1: episódio 53 – A Condutora de Warmya**

Cyclonis estava em uma "terra" desconhecida, andando na direção de uma espécie de castelo, com várias luzes, um lugar imenso que, apesar de estar nesta dimensão, o Far Side, que possui tecnologia superior à do Atmos, parece um local rústico. Estava um pouco aborrecida, tinha acabado de chegar após uma grande derrota e havia perdido seu braço direito, Dark Ace.

Parou por alguns segundos em frente à porta do castelo, hesitou por um momento, ainda estava em um certo estado de choque, mas logo entrou pela grande passagem...

* * *

Silêncio. Estavam todos em seus quartos. A Condor se movia quietamente por entre as enormes estalagmites que saiam do chão. Dava para se ouvir a leve brisa batendo contra a fuselagem da nave. O som de uma porta se abrindo quebra o silêncio: Stork aparece para observar a janela e senta-se no banco do piloto. Logo Aerrow entra na sala, aguardando sua navegadora que chega em seguida:

"Piper, consegue localizar onde estamos?" – perguntou o jovem Cavaleiro Celeste.

"Eu não sei, é muito difícil encontrar pontos de referência, pois, pelo menos nesta região, todas as coisas são muito parecidas... Me sinto como se estivéssemos no Great Expanse." – Piper respondeu melancolicamente.

Antes que Aerrow pudesse dizer algo para fazer sua Maga dos Cristais se sentir melhor, Finn, Junko e Radarr entraram famintos pedindo um café-da-manhã. Piper foi até a cozinha de cabeça baixa e começou a preparar seus bolinhos de areia.

Após a refeição, passaram-se ainda algumas horas nesta mesma monotonia, até que esta foi interrompida por um som diferente da brisa de costume. Logo um clarão surgiu por de trás de uma estalagmite, e todos saíram de seus quartos em direção ao convés principal.

"O que é aquilo?" – Junko questionou, apontando para uma estranha coisa amorfa que se aproximava.

Finn puxou os binoculares para baixo e observou.

"Nunca vi nada como aquilo." – o atirador disse.

A estranha coisa começou a tomar forma à medida que ia chegando perto da Condor: apareceram olhos grandes azuis e brilhantes, um corpo alado e escamoso. Suas escamas eram belas, pareciam diamantes negros. Tinha patas grossas e compridas e com uma longa cauda. Parecia uma espécie de dragão, mas continha nadadeiras na ponta da cauda e suas asas eram feitas de uma película semelhante à das nadadeiras caudais. Seu pescoço era levemente alongado, tinha alvos dentes afiados e seu nariz era parecido com um típico de wallop. Quando abria a boca, saía uma luz azul ofuscante, mas era possível ver uma espécie de correia amordaçando a criatura e uma guia.

"Vejam!" – Piper chamou mostrando que havia alguém montado naquele exótico ser.

O condutor, melhor dizendo, a condutora, já que via-se que era do gênero feminino, tinha uma aparência humana, com algumas peculiaridades: sua pele era ligeiramente lilás, possuía unhas que cresciam e formavam pequenas garras nas pontas dos finos dedos, seus olhos penetrantes eram razoavelmente pretos, com as íris cor-de-rosa, seus membros eram um pouco alongados e seu corpo era esguio, porém dava para notar que era um pouco mais forte que o de uma garota comum de 14 anos. Tinha cabelos pretos com mechas rosadas que ficavam acima dos ombros e estavam presos em duas curtas tranças. Trajava um curto vestido roxo metálico justo ao corpo, uma calça cinza escuro, quase completamente coberta por suas longas botas pretas, tinha luvas rosa que mostravam os dedos, um colete violeta que revelava os braços e duas fitas coloridas trançadas junto com seus cabelos.

A misteriosa condutora guiou a criatura até o hangar e pousou lá. Em poucos segundos estavam lá os seis integrantes dos Storm Hawks, esperando por um ataque. A estranha garota desceu de sua montaria, fitou-os um a um e começou a se aproximar, até que reparou que Piper estava segurando um cristal e parou por uns instantes. Ela ergueu seu longo braço e atraiu o cristal até sua mão, Aerrow ativou suas lâminas, Finn mirou com seu crossbow, Junko preparou seus nuckle busters, Piper armou-se com seu bastão, Radarr ficou em uma posição de luta e Stork ficou estático. A moça olhou fixadamente para o cristal e percebeu que se tratava de um Cristal do Binding .

"Você é uma Maga dos Cristais?" – perguntou olhando para a jovem de cabelo azul.

"Ah... Sim." – Piper falou acenando com a cabeça.

"Meu nome é Henny e este é Orion." – ela apresentou a si e a seu parceiro – "Quem são vocês?"

"Nós somos os Storm Hawks. Eu sou Aerrow, estes são Piper, Radarr, Finn, Junko e Stork. Nós viemos do Atmos através de um portal." – o líder do esquadrão disse.

"Estrangeiros do Atmos? Que incrível, faz tempo que não tenho visitas assim! A última pessoa que apareceu por aqui foi uma garota muito antipática, uma tal de Cyclonis. Mas não tive contato com ela, ela foi direto para a torre dos Night Crawlers e levou um monte deles para o Atmos, mas parece que ela voltou de novo." – Henny comentou.

Os seis Storm Hawks se olharam abismados.

"Você chegou a ver para onde ela foi? Estamos atrás dela." – Piper disse.

"Não, ela passou muito depressa. Talvez algum dos meus amigos a tenha visto. Vocês podem vir comigo." – ela respondeu.

A princípio hesitaram, até que a energia da nave começou a diminuir.

"A energia está quase acabada, vamos cair!" – Stork gritava.

"Junko, vá até a sala do motor e veja se ainda temos combustível suficiente!" – Aerrow dava as ordens.

"Só temos mais uma caixa de cristais!" – Junko retornou.

"Não tem mais jeito, estamos perdidos!" – o merb dizia paranoicamente.

Piper pegou um Cristal do Binding e um cristal de levitação e correu para o hangar. Após alguns segundos se concentrando conseguiu absorver energia e levitar a nave, mas ela era muito pesada, então ela usou o Cristal do Binding para intensificar o poder do cristal de levitação.

"Olhem!" – Finn avisou apontando para uma enorme nuvem de criaturas que se assemelhavam aos vulcabats. Os monstrinhos começaram a atacar a Condor.

"Venham para a minha vila! Lá os pteroeagles não vão pegá-los!" – Henny chamava.

"Pteroeagles? São essas coisas? Parecem os vulcabats!" – o wallop disse.

"Com a diferença de que a luz não os afeta. Eles só não gostam do calor. Por isso vocês devem vir comigo!" – ela respondeu.

"Muito bem. Stork siga Henny, Finn e Junko venham comigo, vamos afastar essas coisas da nave!" – o líder comandava.

"Não, as armas e os skimmers também estão..." – Piper tentou dizer, mas eles já haviam partido – "...com pouca energia."

Mesmo assim, os três conseguiram afugentar vários pteroeagles. Logo, o skimmer do Finn começou a cair.

"Minha energia acabou, preciso pousar!" – o atirador falou. Porém, antes que alcançasse a Condor, o skimmer foi em direção ao chão.

"Finn!" – Junko gritou.

Henny voou com Orion até o Finn e o segurou.

"Te peguei!" – ela disse.

Junko percebeu que seu skimmer estava prestes a cair também e pousou na nave. Ainda restava Aerrow voando.

"Rápido, estamos quase na minha vila!" – a garota lilás assegurou.

Estavam passando por uma "terra", estava ficando mais quente. Os pteroeagles estavam fugindo, menos um, que foi de encontro ao Aerrow e atingiu seu skimmer em cheio. O Cavaleiro Celeste e o estranho ser iam desaparecendo na névoa à medida que caíam.

"Não! Aerrow!" – Piper gritou e acabou liberando a nave da levitação.

"Piper!" – Stork falou desesperado, pois agora estavam em queda livre.

"Faça um pouso de emergência!" – Henny clamou. Stork virou bruscamente a Condor, que esbarrou em algumas rochas, fazendo todos lá dentro serem arrastados para trás. A nave bateu no chão e arrastou-se por alguns metros até parar completamente.

"Uau, cara, essa foi por pouco." – Finn suspirou.

"Sim, mas onde está o Aerrow?" – a navegadora disse. Todos olharam para trás, correram para o penhasco de onde vieram e ficaram estáticos. Ficaram deprimidos, como poderiam ter perdido seu líder no primeiro dia em um novo lugar?

"Se quiserem, eu e Orion podemos procurá-lo." – a condutora se ofereceu enquanto montava em seu parceiro. Antes que pudesse levantar voo, viram uma sombra no meio da névoa.

"O que é agora?" – o atirador perguntou. A sombra tomou forma.

"É o Aerrow!" – a Maga dos Cristais falou animada.

"E ele está conduzindo um pteroeagle! Isso é incrível!" – Henny afirmou. O Cavaleiro Celeste se aproxima e salta na frente deles, libertando o ser alado. Todos se alegram com sua volta.

"Bem, acho que agora é hora de mostrar a vocês o Reino Warmya." – disse a moça lilás.

* * *

Eles estavam andando enquanto Henny falava.

"Bem-vindos ao Reino Warmya, este lugar tem esse nome porque é morno o tempo todo. Eu sei que vocês do Atmos têm o costume de dizer 'terra', mas aqui chamamos de 'reino'."

"Que tipo de criatura é o Orion?" – Piper perguntou.

"Ele é um Xeedwox alado. Eu sou uma condutora dessas criaturas, todos da minha vila trazem seus Xeedwoxs para eu domesticá-los, então os pegam de volta." – ela respondeu.

"E como você se tornou uma treinadora?" – Aerrow indagou.

"Tudo começou quando eu era criança..." – ela começou.

Flashback - Henny's POV (itálico):

_Eu estava brincando com minhas amigas, até que um menino metido a valentão, chamado Tyron, e a gangue dele vieram estragar nossa brincadeira. Acho que devíamos ter sete anos nessa época._

_"Quem você pensa que é?" – eu falei._

_"Olha, a Henny está brava! Cuidado com ela!" – ele disse ironicamente, caçoando de mim, enquanto os outros riam._

_"É isso que você acha? Então vou mostrar-lhe!" – Então, o enfrentei e dei nele um belo soco no queixo! Minhas amigas ficaram orgulhosas, mas logo ficaram com medo, pois eles me seguraram pelos braços._

_"Soltem-me agora!" – eu gritava._

_"Parece que você não é tão forte assim." – Tyron riu – "Vamos naquela direção."_

_Então eles me levantaram e me levaram à força._

_"O que eles vão fazer? Lá é o desfiladeiro!" – uma amiga disse._

_"E lá está cheio de monstros horríveis! Dizem que teve alguém que morreu ao tentar atravessá-lo." – outra comentou._

"Nossa, então o que houve?" – Junko perguntou.

_Eles me levaram até o desfiladeiro. Lá era um lugar assustador: era escuro, tinha uma descida muito íngreme, com várias rochas pontudas no caminho, o ar era mais denso que o normal e se tornava cada vez mais denso conforme descíamos. Então eles resolveram parar, porque seria muito perigoso continuar._

_"E então, garota, está com medo?" – o valentão perguntou._

_"Não tanto quanto você está!" – respondi. Os outros começaram a rir dele._

_"Calados! Ou serão os primeiros!" – ele disse, e obteve o silêncio – "Se é tão corajosa, por que não desce lá?"_

_Então ele me empurrou e eu caí desfiladeiro abaixo. Por sorte eu não estava batendo nas pedras, ou poderia ter sido muito pior. Até que eu estava rolando na direção de uma estalagmite afiadíssima dentro de uma caverna quando..._

"...dois olhos enormes e brilhantes apareceram!" – Henny disse de forma macabra. Stork, Finn e Junko soltaram um grito de terror e o wallop abraçou o atirador, esmagando-o. Radarr se escondeu atrás do ombro do Aerrow e o Cavaleiro Celeste e Piper arregalaram os olhos.

_Se eles já pareciam irritados quando eu estava rolando, ficaram ainda mais quando atingi o nariz da criatura. Ele rosnou para mim e eu me encolhi. Então um pequeno terremoto começou dentro da caverna onde estávamos e abriu-se uma pequena fenda no chão. Ouvimos gritos que vinham do buraco formado: havia um filhote pendurado num galho que estava se quebrando. O monstro não conseguia alcançá-lo, então resolvi ajudá-lo._

_Entrei na vala, cheguei perto do filhote, segurei a pata dele e o ajudei a sair. A criatura ficou agradecida e não me machucou._

"Incrível! Você fez amizade com seres que nunca havia visto bem rapidamente!" – Piper disse.

"E eles eram perigosos, porque eram muito ariscos." – a moça lilás falou, enquanto Orion a olhava mexendo a cabeça, negando parte do que ela acabava de dizer– "Claro que hoje eles são muito gentis e amigáveis como você, Orion." – ela completou, fazendo o Xeedwox sorrir concordando.

_Fiquei lá por meia-hora com o pequeno monstrinho. Mesmo adorando brincar com ele, lembrei que precisava dar um jeito de sair dali. Tentei escalar, mas era muito íngreme. Então, o grande Xeedwox abaixou a cabeça, me deixou montá-lo e me levou até a saída. Agradeci e fui para casa. Já estava quase na hora do jantar, quando percebi que o filhote havia me seguido! Estava em apuros: não poderia mostrá-lo aos meus pais, eu ficaria de castigo pra sempre e eles o prenderiam!_

_Armei um plano para escondê-lo na oficina do meu pai e ele passou a noite lá. Eu levava comida quando ele ficava com fome._

_"Você é um bichinho muito travesso, não é?" – falei acariciando a cabeça dele – "Acho que vou chamá-lo de Orion."_

"Legal. Vocês são amigos desde infância, assim como eu e Radarr." – Aerrow contou. Radarr ficou alegre. Henny sorriu e continuou.

_Estava tudo bem, até que de manhã, ouvi um grande barulho. Corri para a oficina e Orion não estava lá. Comecei a procurá-lo e o encontrei assustado e cercado por Tyron e sua gangue._

_"Afaste-se dele!" – gritei._

_"Quer dizer que você trouxe um deles pra cá." – Tyron disse – "Que interessante, acho que ele vai ser um bom treino para meus Killerhammers ou talvez vá ficar ótimo empalhado na minha casa."_

"O que são Killerhammers?" – Finn perguntou.

"Bem... eles são... cachorros assassinos." – Henny respondeu. Os outros seis ficaram paralisados.

_"Nem pense nisso!" – ameacei._

_"Segurem-na!" – ele ordenou. Seus amigos me imobilizaram. Ele aproveitou a chance e pôs a mão na cabeça do Orion, apertando-a ligeiramente, fazendo-o gemer._

_"Solte-o, você está machucando-o!" – falei._

_"Obrigue-me!" – ele desafiou. A chama da raiva me incendiou naquele momento. Pisei com muita força no pé do garoto que segurava meu braço direito, soquei a barriga do que estava do outro lado e chutei a cara de Tyron, fazendo-o voar por alguns centímetros, liberando meu amigo._

_"Fuja, Orion, fuja!" – alertei, mas ele hesitou – "Pode ir, eu vou ficar bem!"_

_Ele olhou tristemente para mim, mas finalmente correu. Quando virei para trás, vi a figura do valentão, que bateu na minha cabeça e eu desmaiei. Acordei alguns minutos depois, próxima ao penhasco por onde viemos. Estava com as mãos atadas nas costas._

_"Vamos ver se o seu amigo sabe voar?" – Tyron disse. Olhei para o lado e Orion estava encurralado, só havia uma grande queda atrás dele. Ele tinha voltado para me ajudar, mas foi capturado também._

_"Por favor, não faça isso! Vai matá-lo, ele ainda não sabe voar! É só um filhote, ainda tem muito que viver! Você não tem direito de decidir quanto tempo ele pode ou não sobreviver!" – discursei. O garoto ficou abismado, aproveitei para tentar convencê-lo a mudar de ideia._

_"Você que se sentir culpado pelo resto da vida? Acho que não." – comecei._

_"É tem razão." – ele disse e eu sorri – "Mas você vai..." – terminou. Então ele me empurrou em cima do Orion que acabou caindo._

_"O que você fez?!" – gritei._

_"Se ele é seu amigo, por que não vai salvá-lo?" – falou sarcasticamente._

_Olhei para baixo, meu Xeedwox estava sumindo na névoa. Não pensei duas vezes: saltei e mergulhei na neblina._

_"Chefe, eu acho que não foi uma boa ideia." – um dos capachos falou._

_"Mas eu não pensei que ela ia mesmo pular." – ele respondeu aborrecido._

_"Se descobrirem..."_

_"Não vão descobrir! Ninguém vai!" – interrompeu seu outro capanga furiosamente – "Não falaremos nada! E se algum de vocês disser mais alguma coisa sobre isso, será o próximo!"_

"Nossa, que cara horrível, é pior que qualquer cycloniano que já enfrentamos. Era mau desde criança, acho que nem a Cyclonis era assim." – Piper comentou.

"É, mas ele mudou muito neste mesmo dia. Hoje somos até amigos." – Henny disse.

"Como isso foi possível?" – Aerrow questionou.

"Assim que ele acabou de falar..." – ela continuou.

_Um terremoto ocorreu e caiu um pedaço de terra da borda do penhasco, justamente o que Tyron estava pisando. Ele gritava quando estava em queda livre. Enquanto isso, eu já estava alcançando Orion, o abracei e disse:_

_"Tudo bem amigo, eu nunca deixaria você."_

_Ele sorriu emocionado, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, então os abriu, começou a bater as asas e conseguiu levantar voo! Estávamos subindo o abismo quando vimos o valentão passar por nós. Paramos um minuto._

_"Eu sei que ele fez tudo aquilo, mas não podemos deixá-lo morrer, não somos sangue frio como ele." – falei. Orion deu um rasante e eu segurei a mão de Tyron. Voltamos para a borda, onde os outros meninos estavam sentados deprimidos. Eles olharam e pularam de alegria por terem seu chefe de volta._

_"Ah... bem... obrigado por ter me salvado." – ele se lamentou – "Você também, monstrinho, não tão monstro, mas um bom bicho."_

_"Você só precisa mudar um pouco seu jeito de ser. Poderíamos ser todos amigos, pra quê brigar, isso é perda de tempo." – disse._

_"Sinto muito pelo que eu fiz, sempre achei que só impondo medo nos outros eu teria amigos que me respeitassem, mas vocês abriram meus olhos para novas possibilidades, mostraram que eu não preciso ser um valentão para ter colegas de verdade, e sim ser quem eu sou. Vocês são bem legais, os julguei precipitadamente." – ele se desculpou._

"Então nós nos tornamos amigos, e meu Xeedwox ficou comigo. É claro que tivemos que falar com a mãe dele, e no final, ficamos melhores amigos desde então." – Henny terminou.

"Essa foi a história mais linda que já ouvi." – Junko falou quase chorando de emoção. A condutora sorriu.

"Legal dividir seu passado conosco." – Piper disse.

"Sempre faço isso com quem considero meu amigo." – ela comentou.

"E quando vamos chegar à vila?" – Finn perguntou.

"Você falou na hora certa: bem-vindos à minha vila, a Vila Xeedwox." – a moça lilás falou – "Ela mudou de nome naquele mesmo dia, porque os Xeedwoxs se juntaram aos Warmyanos."

"Você chama isso de vila? Parece um reino!" – o atirador disse.

Todos olhavam para um enorme arco de pedra marcando o limite das terras da vila. Ficaram admirados com a extensão daquele lugar que era maior que a Terra Atmosia inteira! Além de suas construções serem tão bonitas quanto os mais belos edifícios da Terra Vapos.

"Não querem entrar? Vou mostrar tudo a vocês." – ela se ofereceu como guia.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Cyclonis andava pelos corredores de um imenso castelo. Até que ela parou na frente de um espelho, e não era um espelho comum, ele mostrava tudo que acontecia no Far Side. A garota se aproximou e viu que os Storm Hawks haviam chegado à Vila Xeedwox e que Henny estava com eles. Ficou um pouco irritada, mas logo abriu um sorriso maligno: estava tramando algo muito ruim para os nossos protagonistas...

* * *

O que vai acontecer aos Storm Hawks? Descubra no próximo capítulo!


	2. ep 54: Problemas em Warm Town

**Capítulo 2: episódio 54 – Problemas em Warm Town**

Algumas semanas atrás:

Está um pouco escuro. O vento suave da manhã bate nas águas daquela praiazinha. Um homem com capacete havia acabado de sair da água. Era Domwick. O explorador caminha pela areia.

"Finalmente, encontrei a passagem para o Far Side do Atmos!" – ele dizia – "Estou fazendo história! Serei venerado e conhecido eternamente por meu grande feito!"

Ele entrou numa caverna e a escalou até a borda de um reign (ainda desconhecido, mas logo saberemos sobre ele). Estava extático! Nunca tinha visto um lugar como aquele! Era excitante! Ele tentou tirar o capacete, mas ficou com a cabeça entalada.

"Droga!" – ele falou bravo. Infelizmente, não estava com sorte naquele momento: sua voz ecoou pelos túneis das cavernas, despertando seres dormentes que estavam ali. Ainda estava concentrado em se livrar do capacete apertado.

"Devia ter pegado o do wallop!" – ele reclamava. Até que virou e deu de cara com dois olhos de uma criatura muito furiosa fitando-o. Ao lado, estava um homem irritado com a presença dele.

"Hehe... er... desculpe incomodar... eu... acabei de chegar, e... fiquei entalado aqui." – ele disse da forma mais embaraçosa que se possa imaginar. O homem o viu como uma inconveniência e fez um sinal para o monstro.

"Aaaaahhhh!" – dava para se ouvir os gritos afeminados do "valente" explorador fugindo dos enormes seres que o perseguiam em alta velocidade!

* * *

Hoje:

"Este arco é a entrada da vila." – Henny mostrava o lugar para seus novos amigos – "Aqui é a fonte da nossa praça de eventos, onde todos se reúnem nos festivais de Xeedwoxs." – a condutora falou apontando para uma grande fonte que jorrava água cristalina no centro de um pátio com vários quiosques cheios de coisas diferentes, bancos de pedra, árvores bem exóticas e algumas estátuas de Xeedwoxs – "Este é o Conselho Local da Vila, é como uma prefeitura. Esse conselho é formado por um grupo de pessoas que tem uma relação com a vila, semelhante à do Conselho do Céu com a Terra Atmosia." – a garota disse mostrando um palacete com uma bela arquitetura e duas estatuetas de Xeedwoxs de cada lado da porta.

"Nossa, como você sabe essas coisas sobre o Atmos?" – Piper perguntou.

"Boa pergunta, eu vou mostrar a resposta." – ela respondeu. Henny levou o esquadrão a um templo imenso, onde andaram por um estreito corredor com uma porta no fim.

"Vocês vão ver agora algo muito sagrado e especial do Far Side." – a Warmyana abriu a porta e mostrou uma grande cuba de mármore cheia de água sustentada por um largo pedestal.

"O que é isso?" – Finn indagou.

"Isso é uma Thought Trough, ela revela coisas que você quer saber, é só se concentrar e dizer o que precisa que ela mostra. Querem saber como funciona? Vejam isso." – ela se aproxima da cuba e sussurra: "Storm Hawks". A água começou a brilhar e produziu uma luz na direção do teto que dava para ser vista nitidamente por causa da fumaça que se formou. Começaram a aparecer figuras se movendo, apresentando alguns momentos vividos pelo esquadrão: a primeira vitória deles contra Cyclonia, no dia em que Aerrow destruiu a Aurora Stone; a missão de libertação da Terra Gale; o conserto do Pulso do Tempo da Terra Glockenchime; a fuga do Desfiladeiro Negro; a expedição à Cidade Proibida na Terra Xoam; a destruição de Polaris Pointe; o resgate das Resistências Wallops nos Wastelands; a expulsão dos Night Crawlers da Terra Klockstoppia; o desativamento permanente do Terno de Incalculável Vingança, quando eles acabaram com os efeitos do Cristal Medula sobre o Dark Ace; o salvamento dos Neck Deeps no lago da Terra Aquanos; e a vitória contra a subida cycloniana.

"Uau, isso é incrível!" – Aerrow falou.

"É... espera um segundo... só agora eu caí na real, aqueles são vocês?! Vocês são lendas! Tenho que apresentá-los ao rei de Warmya!" – Henny disse – "Mas... vocês não podem ir trajados desse jeito."

"Por quê? O que está errado em nossos uniformes?" – Junko perguntou.

"Bem... eles são um pouco... informais." – a garota disse.

"Sei o que você quer dizer... nós temos novos uniformes, mas eles estão lá na Condor." – Stork avisou.

"Beleza! Vamos usar os novos uniformes!" – o atirador comemorou e, olhando para seu líder, viu que a expressão dele não autorizava essa troca de roupas, então completou – "Aerrow, não esqueça que você disse que nós íamos reservá-los para ocasiões especiais. Eu acho que uma visita ao rei de Warmya é especial o bastante, não acha?"

Ele ficou quieto, ainda estava se decidindo.

"Desta vez você tem que concordar que o Finn está certo, Aerrow." – Piper comentou.

"Está bem. Vamos usá-los." – o Cavaleiro Celeste finalmente permitiu.

"Mas pra isso teremos que voltar à pé todos esses quilômetros que acabamos de andar." – o merb falou em tom pessimista.

"Se estão cansados posso resolver esse problema. Venham até minha casa." – a condutora assegurou.

Depois de uma pequena caminhada, chegaram à casa de Henny.

"Eu estou cuidando de mais dois Xeedwoxs, então vocês podem pegar carona com eles." – ela disse. A Warmyan assobiou e vieram as duas criaturas aladas – "Este é Gyru e esta é Moone, eles são mansos, podem montá-los."

Finn e Junko montaram em Gyru, Piper e Stork subiram em Moone e Aerrow e Radarr foram com Henny e Orion. Todos levantaram voo.

"Esses Xeedwoxs são ótimos! Fazem um voo muito suave!" – Piper elogiou.

"Deve ser incrível fazer proezas no ar com eles." – Aerrow falou.

"Então você gosta de aventura. Acho que vai adorar voar com o Orion." – Henny disse – "Moone! Chegue perto!" – a Xeedwox se aproxima, a condutora salta e monta nela – "Orion, mostre o que sabe fazer!"

Orion começou a voar cada vez mais alto e fez uma sequência de vários loopings e giros no ar. Radarr se agarrou fortemente ao braço do Aerrow, enquanto este aproveitava muito a adrenalina. Dava para ouvir um "Uuuhhuuuuullll!!!!" típico do Cavaleiro Celeste quando o Xeedwox deu um belo rasante, bem rente ao chão, quase o tocando. Henny montou novamente em seu amigo e todos seguiram o caminho novamente. Em poucos minutos estavam lá na Condor, vestindo os novos uniformes.

Quando eles apareceram bem trajados, a condutora abriu um sorriso admirado. Então voaram em direção à capital, Warm Town.

* * *

Algumas semanas atrás:

Domwick estava fugindo dos monstros, quando encontrou uma passagem estreita e entrou lá. Ao cruzá-la percebeu que haviam chegado a um lugar completamente diferente: com um grande castelo rústico. Ele viu alguns Night Crawlers saindo pela enorme porta da frente. Então se escondeu atrás de uma pedra, descobriu uma pequena fenda que dava para uma espécie de porão e desceu por ela...

* * *

Hoje:

Chegando ao palácio do rei de Warmya em Warm Town, os Storm Hawks ficaram maravilhados, era um lugar belíssimo! Tinha muitas fontes, um jardim gigantesco cheio de vários tipos de plantas diferentes, caminhos de pedras verdes que levavam até o portal da frente, onde eles pousaram, e alguns guardas com Killerhammers protegendo a porta frontal.

"Gostaria de ter uma audiência com Sua Majestade." – Henny falou para um dos guardas – "É importante que esta notícia que vou contar não se espalhe por enquanto, eu estou aqui com uma visita muito, muito especial recém-chegada do Atmos." – ela sussurrou.

O guarda ficou extasiado. Estava curioso sobre os visitantes. Ele chamou um lacaio do rei que rapidamente entendeu do que se tratava e levou o esquadrão para o hall de entrada da sala do trono.

"Aguardem um momento que vou avisar Sua Majestade sobre a chegada de vocês." – o lacaio disse. Depois de alguns minutos o conselheiro do rei retornou.

"Podem entrar, o rei os espera." – ele chamou. Eles entraram e ficaram parados diante de uma escadaria de poucos degraus que chegava até o trono. O rei se levantou e desceu as escadas. Lá embaixo, colocou seu olhar penetrante em todos, mas mirou especialmente em Aerrow. Ele sabia muito sobre os feitos do Cavaleiro Celeste e ficou admirado em ver como um garoto seria capaz de fazer tudo aquilo.

"Bem-vindos ao meu palácio. Eu sou Eridius, rei de Warmya. O que os trouxe até o Far Side?" – o rei se apresentou.

"Estamos perseguindo a Mestra Cyclonis." - Aerrow respondeu.

"Sim, aquela menina que levou vários Night Crawlers para o Atmos, o que ela queria com eles?" – ele perguntou.

"Ela tentou escravizar todo o Atmos e quase conseguiu. Felizmente conseguimos impedi-la, mas ela entrou na porta para o Far Side e nós viemos atrás dela." – Piper contou a ele.

"E como vieram parar aqui?" – indagou.

"Eu estava voando com meu Xeedwox para fazer uma patrulha, quando avistei a Condor quase sem energia e sendo atacada por pteroeagles, então ajudei os Storm Hawks, trazendo-os aqui." – Henny explicou.

"Certo. Não se preocupem. Vocês fizeram uma longa viagem, então precisam descansar e para tudo que necessitarem, estaremos à disposição. Vocês são importantes aqui, e sua fama é lendária. A condutora será sua guia no Reino Warmya. Se quiserem ir logo atrás de Cyclonis, mandarei alguns de meus soldados com vocês, como um reforço, porque o Far Side esconde muitos perigos que ainda vão se revelar a vocês." – o rei disse.

* * *

Algumas semanas atrás:

Domwick estava caminhando pelo porão do castelo. Um cheiro nauseante estava no ar. Ele se escondia atrás de cada pedra que encontrava, porque constantemente os Night Crawlers desciam e pegavam caixas com vários cristais. Ele continuou andando, encontrou uma escadaria num acesso a uma torre e começou a subi-la.

* * *

Hoje:

Do lado de fora do palácio do rei, os Storm Hawks e Henny caminhavam pelo jardim.

"Ah... Estou faminto, onde podemos comer alguma coisa?" – Junko perguntou.

"Você parece ser o tipo de cara que come de tudo, tem um lugar que vai adorar!" – a moça disse.

Após alguns minutos estavam em frente a um enorme restaurante chique, chamado Iyi Plaka, com vários detalhes dourados em torno da grande porta. Entraram. O lugar estava meio cheio, o atendente estava do lado do lavabo.

"Gostaríamos de uma mesa para oito, por favor." – a condutora pediu.

"Vocês têm reserva?" – o atendente indagou.

"Não, mas... estou aqui a pedido do rei Eridius, para trazer uma visita muito importante até o melhor restaurante da capital." – ela falou – "Não espalhe ainda, mas estes seis são os lendários Storm Hawks recém-chegados do Atmos!" – ela sussurrou.

"Uma mesa para oito saindo na melhor ala do restaurante para as visitas." – o homem piscou para eles.

Sentaram-se todos, de um lado da mesa estavam Piper, Aerrow, Radarr e Stork, do outro, Orion, Henny, Junko e Finn. O garçom entregou-lhes seis cardápios.

"O que vão pedir?" – o garçom perguntou.

"Hm... É meio difícil escolher. Nunca vi estes pratos antes." – Finn respondeu.

"Falem-me o que vocês gostavam de comer quando estavam no Atmos, eu posso ajudá-los a escolher ótimas refeições." – Henny sugeriu.

Eles deram uma grande lista e a condutora mostrou vários pratos similares, então pediram um enorme banquete. Assim que o garçom trouxe os pedidos, Junko devorou um terço da mesa e já estava começando o segundo.

"Nossa! Você come até mais rápido que o Orion!" – a Warmyan disse. Junko sorriu.

"É. Ele já derrotou o Coronel num duelo de comidas perigosas." – Finn falou.

"Impressionante." – ela comentou – "O que pretendem fazer depois do almoço?"

"Bem, nós precisamos de combustível para a Condor. Vocês usam cristais por aqui?" – Piper perguntou.

"Claro! Apesar de preferirmos usar as criaturas daqui como transporte alternativo, em vez de skimmers, por ser mais ecológico, mas temos muitos cristais, o rei fornecerá o que precisarem." – a condutora respondeu.

* * *

Algumas semanas atrás:

Domiwick estava subindo a longa escadaria em espiral, até que chegou a um corredor e o percorreu. Havia várias colunas de mármore esculpidas à mão com o emblema dos Night Crawlers gravado no topo de cada uma. Ele continuava andando, então viu uma sobra e se escondeu atrás de uma das colunas. Logo apareceu a Cyclonis, sua mente vagava malevolamente em seus planos. Ela sentiu a presença do intruso e parou por um momento. O explorador prendeu a respiração, mas seu esforço fui inútil: a jovem se aproximou, apontou sua mão na direção da coluna e o levitou, prendendo-o na parede.

"Veja quem está aqui. Bom vê-lo novamente." – ela disse um tanto irônica.

"Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo. Temos assuntos pendentes a acertar." – ele resmungou.

"O problema que Snipe lhe causou... ele já foi penalizado." – ela respondeu sádica e virou o olhar sombrio profundo para um quadro que retratava os Wastelands. O homem ficou arrepiado.

* * *

Hoje:

Os oito caminhavam em direção a uma área de escavação onde tinha várias jazidas de cristais.

"Estas são as reservas de combustível." – Henny mostrou – "Podemos pegar quantas caixas quisermos, porque vocês são convidados do rei."

De repente eles ouviram um estrondo vindo de um túnel e foram ver o que havia acontecido. Tinha muita poeira no ar e não dava para se ver nada além de sombras. Observando-as, eles reconheceram que eram Night Crawlers.

No palácio do rei, a situação estava prestes a se tornar tensa, quando um grupo de Night Crawlers invadiu a sala do trono após derrotarem facilmente todos os guardas.

"O que querem?" – o rei indagou.

"Você já sabe que os Storm Hawks estão aqui." – o capitão Night Crawler disse.

"Deixem-nos em paz! Vocês não são bem-vindos aqui! E enquanto eles estiverem nas minhas terras, estarão sob a minha proteção!" – Eridius redarguiu.

"Escolha infeliz." – o capitão falou. Então ele apontou sua arma na direção do rei.

Enquanto isso os Storm Hawks estavam escondidos atrás de uma pedra, tentando descobrir como os Night Crawlers chegaram à Warmya, pois já imaginavam que os seres das trevas estavam à procura deles.

"Obviamente a Cyclonis possui algum tipo de objeto que nos localizou e mandou seus capangas atrás de nós." – Piper disse.

"Ela deve ter um Shadow Mirror, é um espelho que mostra tudo o que acontece no Far Side." – a condutora contou.

Um dos Night Crawlers percebeu que estavam sendo observados e atirou na pedra onde eles se camuflavam. Formou-se uma nuvem de poeira bem densa. Junko surge e ataca cinco Night Crawlers de uma vez. Como as armas estavam sem energia, eles tiveram que lutar mano a mano.

Radarr pulou na cabeça de um dos soldados e começou a mordê-lo até derrubá-lo. Finn derrubou um Night Crawler com uma rasteira, deixando-o inconsciente. Piper ainda conseguia usar seu bastão, pois não precisava atirar nos inimigos; ela nocauteou três deles com um único golpe. Aerrow lutava com quatro ao mesmo tempo e após dar alguns socos, chutes e outros movimentos, os derrotou facilmente. Henny estava com problemas para enfrentar um soldado, então Orion saltou sobre ele e o jogou no chão. O Xeedwox abriu a boca por onde saiu uma rajada de luz ofuscante, que afetou os seres tenebrosos fortemente, fazendo-os fugir.

"Bom trabalho, amigo." – a condutora elogiou seu parceiro.

"Isso foi muito fácil. Tem algo errado." – Aerrow disse – "Não vamos subestimar a Cyclonis de novo. Ela ainda deve estar tramando alguma coisa."

"Henny, tinha algo valioso na caverna?" – Piper perguntou.

"Não, só alguns cristais como os que vimos lá fora." – ela respondeu.

"Então porque eles atacariam aqui?" – Finn imaginava – "Isso não faz sentido."

"Exatamente!" – Piper percebeu – "Isso foi só uma distração, para nos manter afastados de algo muito mais importante!"

"O Cristal Reignition! É um cristal muito poderoso que mantém as energias de todos os habitantes do reino em equilíbrio! Cada reino tem o seu, sem ele não sobreviveríamos!" – a condutora alertou em apuros.

"Para o palácio!" – o Cavaleiro Celeste ordenou.

No portal de entrada, viram vários guardas caídos e correram rapidamente para a porta. Na sala do trono, o capitão Night Crawler estava prestes a atirar no rei, quando ouviu-se um barulho muito alto e de repente as portas são empurradas com tamanha força que soltam das paredes atingindo vários dos soldados das trevas. O capitão virou para trás e tudo o que viu foi um vulto do Aerrow vindo em sua direção em alta velocidade, o derrubando no chão com um belo chute voador.

"Parece que a sua mestra vai ter mais uma decepção hoje." – o líder dos Storm Hawks disse num tom irônico. O Night Crawler levantou do chão, então todos começaram a batalhar.

* * *

Algumas semanas atrás:

"Tenho uma proposta pra você, podemos ajudar um ao outro. Estou convocando os Night Crawlers para concretizar o domínio cycloniano sobre o Atmos e preciso que alguém fique aqui para assegurar que ninguém tente invadir o Far Side e manter uma esquadra reserva para caso ocorra algum infortúnio. Está disposto a aceitar? Em troca, posso levar sua fama para o Atmos e será reconhecido como sempre quis." – Cyclonis falou.

Domwick ficou indeciso e isso o perturbava um pouco.

"Dou-lhe um tempo para pensar na minha proposta." – e virando-se para dois dos seus soldados que estavam presentes – "Levem-no para um aposento vago. Os outros venham comigo, preparem-se, vamos para o portal, este é o momento do meu domínio total e definitivo sobre o Atmos."

Os dois guardas tenebrosos levaram o explorador ao seu quarto. Cyclonis e os outros seguiram pelo corredor, entraram numa passagem e desapareceram no portal.

* * *

Hoje:

Estava uma luta intensa na sala do trono. Henny deu um sinal para Orion soltar sua rajada de luz novamente, mas quando ele começou a abrir a boca, um dos Night Crawlers lançou uma rede elétrica sobre ele, o impedindo.

"Orion! Aguenta firme!" – ela falou enquanto corria para o Xeedwox. Antes que pudesse ajudá-lo, o Night Crawler entrou na frente dela e a empurrou no chão, apontando a arma em sua direção.

"Aí, capacho cycloniano!" – Finn chamou o soldado. O homem tenebroso se virou e o atirador lhe deu um soco bem forte no rosto, deixando-o desacordado. Depois ele ajudou a garota a retirar a rede que estava prendendo Orion.

"Obrigada, Finn." – ela agradeceu.

"Sem problemas!" – ele piscou pra ela.

A luta continuava no mesmo tom, até o momento de um dos seres das trevas ameaçar Eridius com um cristal flecha de fogo. Se qualquer um se movesse ele acabaria com o rei. Piper rapidamente pegou um Cristal do Binding. Como Aerrow estava próximo deles, ele correu na direção do rei para tentar resgatá-lo, então o soldado mirou a arma no cavaleiro celeste e atirou com esta na direção do garoto, e com o cristal, na direção do refém.

"Velocidade da Luz" – a Maga dos Cristais disse. Uma luz vermelha formou-se envolta dela e de seu líder, que adquiriu super velocidade e, num movimento tão rápido como um flash de foto, desviou do ataque e puxou o rei pelo braço, protegendo-o do cristal. Depois passou ao lado Night Crawler, pegando o Cristal flecha de fogo da mão dele.

"Está acabado. É melhor vocês irem enquanto podem." – o ruivo falou.

"Não conte com isso. Vamos atrás de vocês até o fim, não importa onde estejam, vamos encontrá-los e destruí-los mais cedo ou mais tarde." – o homem de olhos roxos brilhantes avisou e todos os Night Crawlers foram embora.

"Obrigado, jovens guerreiros. Amanhã farei uma homenagem a vocês." – o rei disse.

"Agradeço a formalidade, mas acho que não vamos estar aqui para a cerimônia." – Aerrow deu a notícia com certo pesar. Eridius, Henny, Orion e os outros integrantes dos Storm Hawks, exceto Piper e Stork, ficaram surpresos e não estavam compreendendo.

"Aerrow tem razão." – a navegadora começou – "Não podemos ficar mais aqui. Os Night Crawlers vão voltar e causar mais dor e destruição. Devemos deixar o Reino Warmya o mais rápido possível para evitar que mais pessoas inocentes sofram."

Todos terminaram concordando. Os Storm Hawks se preparam para a partida, que seria de manhã bem cedo. Pelo resto do dia, o esquadrão ajudou a aprimorar a defesa do palácio: Piper mostrou algumas técnicas com cristais em um tipo de laboratório de testes.

"Observem" – ela falou quando combinou um cristal de gelo com um cristal gêiser, transformando-os em uma arma poderosa capaz de criar grandes explosões de gelo e água.

Finn ensinou algumas de suas habilidades com o crossbow aos atiradores num pátio de competições esportivas.

"Eu já fui líder dos Ultra Dudes e os ensinei que não há nada melhor do que um bom tiro." – ele disse, então pegou seu crossbow e com um único tiro que ricocheteou nas paredes, atingiu dez alvos em cheio.

"Chicka cha!" – ele falou seu bordão como de costume.

Stork montou várias armadilhas e alarmes contra os seres das trevas pelo jardim.

"Pronto, esta foi a última." – ele concluiu, mas quando virou-se para trás para voltar, ficou em apuros, porque não se lembrava aonde tinha montado algumas armadilhas. Andou cautelosamente, porém infelizmente passou por uma armadilha, ativando-a.

"Essa não." – murmurou. De repente várias navalhas foram atiradas de uma árvore na direção dele, que desviou gritando. Então vários espinhos começaram a brotar no chão atrás dele. Ele correu desesperado e saltou em cima de uma grande pedra, onde ficou segurança, pelo menos por enquanto...

Enquanto isso, Junko explicava como fazer as buster bombs.

"Estas aqui eu chamo de Turkey Burps." – ele as mostrou e atirou uma delas muito longe – "Opa. Acho que a joguei com muita força."

A bomba caiu e explodiu próxima à pedra onde Stork estava em cima, ativando outra armadilha.

"Oh droga." – ele suspirou. Uma fenda abriu-se no chão, a pedra partiu-se no meio e logo apareceu uma catapulta que lançou o merb no ar. Ele ia bater no chão.

"Só espero que a minha morte seja rápida e indolor." – o piloto disse e começou a berrar. Prestes a tocar o solo, Stork fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes.

"Ah... Oi, Stork. Desculpe pela bomba." – o wallop falou. Stork abriu os olhos e viu que não estava morto, Junko o havia segurado antes que ele se esborrachasse. O merb deu uma meia risada e suspirou de alívio.

Aerrow e Radarr certificavam se os guardas estavam bem equipados e preparados para possíveis futuros ataques.

"Muito bem, vejamos." – o cavaleiro celeste dizia, enquanto andava na frente de uma fileira de guardas, até que parou olhando um guarda totalmente desleixado, numa posição muito estranha que lembrava quando o Stork ficou com rigidez nas juntas depois que a Condor tinha sido engolida pelo Leviathan. Aerrow e Radarr se entreolharam, então o primeiro resolveu comentar.

"Hm... bem... o seu estilo é bastante... ah... diferente. Mas acho que pode melhorar."

Com o auxílio de seu co-piloto, o líder ajustou corretamente aquele guarda numa posição de luta que inspirava mais confiança.

"Continue praticando-a." – ele completou.

Henny deu seus outros dois Xeedwoxs para o rei, para eles trabalharem como guardiões do Cristal Reignition, já que não tinham donos.

* * *

Ontem:

Depois de olhar para o espelho, Cyclonis caminhou até uma sala com um rádio e ordenou que duas equipes de Night Crawlers fossem até o Reino Warmya para destruir os Storm Hawks. Domwick apareceu e disse que aceitava o acordo, desde que ela levasse algumas fotos para o Atmos.

"Mudança de planos. Tenho algo melhor em mente. Mas sua ajuda ainda pode ser necessária." – a menina disse com um sorriso maligno. Então foi até um cômodo escuro e se trancou lá.

* * *

Esta noite:

Já era madrugada, todos estavam dormindo em quartos separados no palácio do rei, exceto Piper, que continuava tentando dominar seu novo poder. Ela estava sentada no chão ao lado de sua cama, levitando telepaticamente alguns cristais do Binding. Estava quase conseguindo, quando ouviu uma batida na porta que a fez derrubar todos os cristais.

"Oh..." – ela suspirou – "Pode entrar."

Um rapaz loiro entrou e começou:

"Com licença, será que você pode parar um pouco? Essa luz que você faz está atrapalhando o meu sono de beleza. Você faz ideia de quanto trabalho dá manter o meu charme irresistível?"

"Claro. Mais algo útil pra dizer, Finn?" – a garota replicou um tanto irritada, mas logo olhou para baixo com certo remorso. O atirador se sentiu um pouco desconfortável.

"Ah... escuta, eu quis dizer que você tem que dar uma pausa às vezes." – ele falou, ela virou os olhos em sua direção – "Você só fala em trabalho árduo o tempo todo. Relaxa, aprenda com o Finnzão aqui." – ele olhou para o espelho na porta do guarda-roupa, passou a mão no cabelo e fez seu bordão.

Piper deu uma leve risada.

"Irresistível, hein?"

"Tudo bem. Eu vou descansar, pode dormir à vontade." – ela sorriu. O garoto estava entrando no corredor, então Piper o chamou:

"Finn..." – ele virou – "Obrigada."

"Tá beleza." – ele respondeu e foi para seu quarto.

* * *

A noite passou e estava quase amanhecendo, quando uma caminhonete aérea se preparava para decolar.

"Obrigado, Storm Hawks, por toda a ajuda. É uma grande pena que não possam ficar mais." – o rei falava.

"Agradecemos a hospitalidade, esperamos que os Night Crawlers não voltem mais aqui." – Aerrow disse.

"Gostaria de entregar-lhes algo." – Eridius mencionou, então dois serviçais apareceram com uma caixa e a abriram. Dentro dela havia vários cristais roxos.

"São cristais potenciadores!" – Piper exclamou.

"Sim, podem levar, nós temos muitos por aqui. Também gostaria que ficassem com isso." – o rei tirou do bolso uns cordões presos a cristais de vidro que continham um líquido dentro e deu um para cada Storm Hawk – "Estes colares guardam um pouco da essência da Thought Trough. Cada um tem efeito de uma pergunta ou um desejo relacionado à informação, então usem com sabedoria quando precisarem de ajuda."

Eles se despediram e entraram na caminhonete, Henny e Orion olhavam com um ar triste, quando o cavaleiro celeste resolveu:

"Henny, você e o Orion querem se juntar a nós?"

"Sério?" – ela disse animada e surpresa.

"Claro. Você pode auxiliar a Piper com a navegação, já que não sabemos nada sobre este lugar. E o Orion também vai servir de grande ajuda. Podem ser membros honorários."

"Ouviu isso, Orion? Nós vamos partir numa aventura de verdade! Vamos no unir aos Storm Hawks!"

"Então vocês vão precisar de Amuletos Reignition, para manterem suas energias quando estiverem fora." – Eridius disse enquanto ordenava que seus lacaios trouxessem os colares.

"Muito obrigada, mas podemos passar na minha casa antes de partirmos? Eu gostaria de me despedir dos meus pais e deixar algumas coisas em ordem para que tudo permaneça bem até eu voltar."

E assim foi feito: todos seguiram para a casa de Henny, seus pais receberam muito bem o esquadrão, ela se preparou para a viagem e estava prestes a subir na caminhonete aérea quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

"Então você vai com eles." – quando ela virou-se viu que era Tyron.

"Eu acho que sim..."

"E você vai partir para uma jornada. Quando pretende voltar?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que vai ser em breve."

"Eu não estaria tão certo, numa viagem como esta eu poderia mudar de ideia no caminho..." – ele então olhou para o lado.

"Não se preocupe, você não vai sentir minha falta por muito tempo." – ela disse ao que ele ficou meio encabulado.

"Eu não disse que ia sentir isso, er... é que só você fica com as grandes aventuras, não é justo." – ele resmungou enquanto que a moça riu.

"Eu sei disso. Mas eu posso compensá-lo: como vou ficar fora por um tempo preciso de um favor seu."

"Fala."

"Gostaria que você tomasse conta da academia de Xeedwoxs para mim e talvez você tenha que fazer algumas visitas à Warm Town para se certificar de que Gyru e Moone estão se saindo bem guardando o Cristal Reignition."

"Você disse em Warm Town? Quer dizer, na capital de Warmya?" – ele gaguejou animado como ela acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente – "Isso é ótimo! Pode deixar, não vou decepcioná-la, chefa!"

Eles deram um amigável aperto de mãos, Orion lambeu o rosto de Tyron, então a Warmyan e seu Xeedwox subiram na caminhonete, deram um último aceno e partiram.

* * *

Ao chegarem à Condor, Henny e Orion ficaram muito ansiosos. Os Storm Hawks os levaram a um quarto vago na nave:

"Ainda bem que quando reconstruíram a Condor, refizeram também o quarto que estava sobrando." – Junko comentou.

"Henny, este era o quarto que nós tínhamos feito para a Starling, mas por agora ele será seu e do Orion." – Aerrow declarou.

"A Starling ia ficar aqui? Isso é incrível!" – ela se alegrou.

"Espero que se sinta à vontade aqui."

"Com certeza! Muito..." – antes que pudesse terminar, Stork a interrompeu.

"Sim... mas antes teremos que fazer uns testes e eu terei que recolher amostras de DNA de vocês para verificar os riscos de sermos infectados por germes mentais ou algo ainda pior até alcançarmos total dor, destruição e ruínas!" – Henny e Orion se olharam e depois olharam para os outros num tom inseguro.

"Stork! Para com isso!" – Piper bradou – "Não liga não, Henny. Não precisamos de exame nenhum aqui. Bem-vinda, vai ser bom finalmente ter outra garota na equipe."

"Obrigada, Piper e a todos também, acho que eu e Orion vamos nos sentir em casa."

"Muito bem, todos na ponte agora para uma reunião." – o cavaleiro celeste disse.

Logo que todos estavam em torno da mesa, o líder começou:

"Temos que definir a trajetória até a torre dos Night Crawlers. Henny, você sabe a localização?"

"Bem..." – ela então apontou o local no mapa que haviam recebido – "É muito longe daqui, não temos combustível suficiente para fazer uma viagem direta até lá, mesmo que usássemos todos os cristais potenciadores. Além de ser muito perigoso." – falou mostrando o percurso em linha reta – "O ideal seria que fôssemos pelo trajeto mais longo, então teríamos que fazer algumas paradas pelos Reigns no caminho." – completou indicando a outra opção.

"Pra mim, tudo bem. Qual é o próximo Reign?" – Finn perguntou.

"É o Morast Reign."

"Ótimo. Stork, pegue o curso. Vamos para o Morast Reign." – Aerrow ordenou.

A Condor então voou e se perdeu no horizonte.

* * *

Fim do episódio.

Desculpem a demora, é que estou muito ocupada com as provas da minha escola.

Não se preocupem, a próxima atualização não vai demorar tanto e vai ser bem maior (eu vou postar um episódio inteiro, ou mais)

Agora sobre casais: que casais vocês querem? Contem-me, o casal mais pedido vai aparecer na história! (claro que o romance entre eles vai ter que ficar em segundo plano, porque esta história é sobre as aventuras dos Storm Hawks no far side, não sobre duas pessoas ficando juntas... vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer)

Podem deixar também que vai vir muito mais ação por aí.

E não esqueçam de revisar! ^^


End file.
